October 1, 2015 Smackdown results
The October 1, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 29, 2015 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Summary On this week's SmackDown, a horrific Hell in a Cell challenge was thrown down, a record-breaking Divas Champion was forced to tap out and Demon Kane wreaked havoc on the Six-Man Tag Team main event involving The Dudley Boyz, The New Day and Seth Rollins. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown, demanding that Demon Kane answer for his devastating actions on Monday Night Raw. Instead, a slow-moving Corporate Kane emerged on crutches. Still denying that he and the masked demon — who had been terrorizing The Architect in recent weeks — were one and the same, the Director of Operations suggested that the titleholder may be in need of psychiatric assistance. He also suggested that recent events had turned Rollins into a “Negative Nancy.” To “help,” Corporate Kane teamed Rollins with The New Day in SmackDown's main event, against The Dudley Boyz and ... Demon Kane! In response, Rollins said he would agree to the match if Corporate Kane would sit ringside. When The Authority executive agreed to the condition, the WWE Universe was left scratching their collective heads. Prior to their match against Team Bella, Naomi, Tamina and Sasha Banks made a bold statement: No one really cares who started the Divas Revolution, only how they will end it. Then, out of the chaos that engulfed in the subsequent Six-Divas Tag Team Match, The Boss locked Nikki Bella in the Bank Statement and made former Divas Champion tap out! En route to their demonic SmackDown main event, Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods tried to bring The Architect into their positive vibe. After his hard-fought Intercontinental Championship showdown against Kevin Owens spilled out of the ring, Ryback fought to get back into the ring and beat the count. Owens opted to stay out of the ring, however. Though The Big Guy picked up the win by count-out, the prizefighter kept his coveted gold. But when brash titleholder attacked after the bell, Ryback denied his Pop-up Powerbomb attempt. Instead, he dished out a little payback with a post-match Meathook Clothesline/Shell Shocked combination. In the height of a fast-paced SmackDown Six-Man Tag Team Match of comic book-like proportions, Kalisto turned the tables on Konnor to give his team a huge victory with an explosive Salida del Sol. After engaging in an arena-wide brawl against Bray Wyatt on Raw, The Big Dog interrupted The Wyatt Family with a simple four word challenge for The New Face of Fear: “Hell in a Cell!” Earlier on SmackDown, Corporate Kane agreed to be at ringside when Demon Kane joined the Dudleys against Seth Rollins & The New Day. When the match came to pass, however, Demon Kane was not there to compete, leaving Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley to face Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods all by themselves. In the height of the action that followed, Rollins leaped through the ropes and smashed (inadvertently?) into Corporate Kane, presumably aggravating his injured leg and forcing him to retreat backstage. The Director of Operations smiled at The Architect as he left, however. While Rollins realized what was happening, the Dudleys began to take charge on the contest. As they did, Demon Kane emerged and attacked The Architect. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion managed to escape into the WWE Universe, and The Dudley Boyz overcame Kofi Kingston with a 3D. Following the match, when Bubba Ray tried to raise his hand in victory, Demon Kane took out both The Dudley Boyz and The New Day. Results ; ; *Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Sasha Banks and Tamina) defeated Team Bella (Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox) by submission (11:32) *Ryback defeated Kevin Owens © by count out in a WWE Intercontinental Championship match (11:01) *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) and Neville defeated Stardust and The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (9:39) *Kane and The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) defeated Seth Rollins and The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) (9:52) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins called out Demon Kane October 1, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Team B.A.D. v Team Bella October 1, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Ryback v Kevin Owens October 1, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Neville & The Lucha Dragons v Stardust & The Ascension October 1, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Roman Reigns looked to take Bray Wyatt to Hell October 1, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Kane & The Dudley Boyz v Seth Rollins & The New Day October 1, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg October 1, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #841 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #841 at WWE.com * #841 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events